


Primeiros encontros

by LadyLL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, primeiro encontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLL/pseuds/LadyLL
Summary: Duas pessoas se conhecem pela primeira vez, o que vem a seguir?





	Primeiros encontros

**Author's Note:**

> Só testando a plataforma e tentando desenferrujar um pouco minha escrita.

Meus olhos circulam a minha volta lentamente, o trem está lotado, e a viagem parece que nunca irá acabar, em meus ouvidos o som das portas se abrindo vem com o grande alivio de uma enxurrada de pessoas seguindo para fora do vagão. Finalmente consigo ajeitar minha mochila, que está protegendo a frente do meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo me apertando no poste a minha frente onde consigo colocar minha mão.

De repente uma mão se sobrepõe a minha, meus olhos se voltam para a figura próxima a mim, que me olha com seus olhos castanhos por um momento, sussurra um breve “desculpe”, antes de sua mão descer um pouco no suporte, enquanto seu olhar se desvia para o delicado relógio em seu pulso. Observo-a mordeu seus lábios, assim como fazer uma pequena careta, a vejo começar a tremer, e sua perna começa a tremer, como se estivesse ansiosa por algo, em seguida a mesma olha para cima, em direção ao mapa ferroviário, e seus lábios começam a se mover sem fazer nenhum som.

Brinco com meu anel, ' _People like us'_ toca baixo em meus fones de ouvido, a porta se abre novamente, mais algumas pessoas saem, e umas poucas entram com grosseria, me fazendo esbarrar em direção a garota de cabelos castanhos médios. Sussurro um “Ops, desculpa” a mesma olha para mim e devolve um pequeno sorriso, fico a encarando por alguns segundos, antes de sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem e desviar o olhar.

Minha mão se encontra muito mais próxima a dela, encostando suavemente na base. Por alguns instantes só deixo minha mão parada ali, como se mais nada no mundo importasse, olho para ela novamente, e a mesma ainda me olha sorrindo. Mas tudo dura poucos minutos, alguns instantes depois a porta se abre novamente, e é hora de partir, e deixar a bela beleza de olhos castanhos para trás.


End file.
